


спляче сонце

by vsvides



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsvides/pseuds/vsvides
Summary: історія про двох 11-класниць з києва бо я так захотіла зрозуміли? окейсі.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. ввід

_\- Ну і як? Йдемо?_

Киля сиділа на бордюрі, біла фарба якого вже давно стерлася під безліччю ніг, і невпевнено м'яла поли своєї чорної спідниці. В п'яти метрах від неї вже метушилися старшокласники та малеча, з нетерпінням чекаючи чи то початку, чи то кінця цієї довбаної лінійки та можливості розійтись по кабінетах і не терпіти запиленої спеки. Біля ж дівчини присіла "на кортах" інша, трохи вища, з напрочуд блідою шкірою, усипаною ластовинням та жвавими карими очима. Тільки якщо придивитися пильніше, то можна було помітити, що замість ноги з її лівої штанини виглядав протез. Киля відкинулася назад, спершись на руки і похитала головою.

\- Не хочу поспішати, Квітко, - врешті-решт відповіла вона, розглядаючи безтурботне вересневе небо, - Не хочу.  
  
Квітослава трохи розчистила тротуар біля подруги і сіла, роздивляючись натовп перед ними.  
  
\- Кого шукаєш? -, м'яко запитала Килина, перевівши погляд на свою співрозмовницю і стурбувавшись її трохи знервованим виглядом, - Чи щось не так?

\- Та ні, не шукаю нікого. Просто гадаю, де ж той придурок, - відрізала кароока, - По дорозі загубився, чи що?

\- Андрій?

\- А хто ж ще?

\- А хіба ви не вдвох мали йти?

\- А з якого хуя? Я раніше зібралася, плюс, Андрій мав допомогти мамі з татом з апаратурою, а я в ній, сама знаєш, ні в зуб ногою.

\- Тоді чого ти його не шукаєш там?

\- Як, мінімум, апаратура вже налашто-

_\- Дами?_

Киля обернулася на звук голосу і зустрілася поглядом з дебелим хлопчиною з гострими рисами обличчя, ластовинням, ще густішим за Квітчине, і довгим прямим волоссям, охайно зібраним в хвоста. Той, в свою чергу, лише винувато потис плечима, як тільки зрозумів, що Квітка сердито пропалювала його очима. Щоб хоч якось зняти напругу, Килина раптом зіскочила, вхопивши до рук букет троянд, який вона весь цей час тримала на колінах і розгублено протягнула:

\- Ну, ось і Андрій, тому ми, власне, можемо йти-и-и-и! І нас вже чека-

Квітка засміялась, збираючи своє також довге та пряме, але русяве волосся назад руками, а Андрій полегшено зітхнув. Киля теж почала хихотіти, тільки вже з себе - їй давно необхідно було звикнути до напівіронічних стосунків цих двійнят, але кожного разу вона сприймала кожну напругу між ними так, немов це на неї злилися. 

\- Так де ж ти був? -, спитала вона у Андрія, в ту ж мить простягаючи руку Квітці, щоб допомогти їй встати. Та лише з іронією закотила очі і піднялась, взявшись за руку Килі, хоча могла і зробити це сама.   
  
Поки хлопець виправдовувався за своє "запізнення", недбало добираючи слова, трійця пробиралась крізь зворушений натовп батьків майбутніх випускників та першокласників, які вже занадто ж захоплено галасували, фотографували своїх "кровиночок" на побиті життям айфони та раз у раз поправляли бантики-сукеньки-піджачки. Навіть 16-річним лобам. 

Киля лише могла відкладати думки про те, що зовсім скоро їй буде 18, а ще незабаром їй буде треба покинути цю школу і відносно спокійне життя. Їй не хотілось дорослішати, вона хотіла вічно зависати з друзями десь в заплутаному павутинні подвір'їв Києва, вічно бути фавориткою вчительок української мови, вічно дратувати пофарбованим в чорний колір волоссям бабусю та дідуся. ЇЇ лякало те, що це все скоро закінчиться. Лякало. Ще гірше їй було від того, що їй знову прийдеться провести пекельні півгодини під палаючим сонцем, затиснутою між тими, хто їй зовсім не подобався або на кого їй біло цілком начхати, а отже, навіть перекинутися словом було ні з ким. Неначе їй не вистачало нервів від самого факту навчання... Дівчина кивнула двійнятам та пішла в інший край класу, що вже майже вишукувався, очікуючи швидкої та солодкої смерті.  
  
Ось-ось заграють фальшиво пафосні фанфари, і офіційно почнеться останній навчальний рік. Чи готова Киля? Звісно, ні. Але життя не питало її. Ніхто не питав.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Діти дуркують. Трошки засновано на реальних подіях, хто його зна

Дзвінок. Дзвінок розвивав усім вуха своїм пронизливим криком. І якщо більшість з дітей (та й вчителів та працівників в цілому) сиділи по кабінетах і якось вбереглися від оглушливого звуку, то сердешним, що за дивних обставин опинилися в пустому коридорі, можна було лише поспівчувати.  
  
Рій новоспечених одинадцятикласників, який до цього лише нервово дзижчав та переливався дівочим смішком, загудів та заревів, відчувши початок 15-хвилинної свободи від монотонних лекцій та нотацій про ЗНО, що всі от-от з тріском провалять і нікуди не вступлять, та про те, що діти, як завжди, гульми гуляють, а не вчаться. Вчителька, яка так і не закінчила урок, намагалася привернути увагу учнів та учениць своїм пронизливим голосом, хоча б для того, щоб задати перше домашнє, але ті не те, що не слухати, а якнайскоріше чкнурнули в коридор.  
  
Киля не була винятком, проте часу зібрати речі та встигнути розчинитися в повітрі разом з натовпом їй не вистачило, тому вона, підстрибуючи на одній нозі, вибігла чи не останньою з класу та поспіхом застібала рюкзака, з якого ще визирали неохайно запхані підручники та зошити. Що ж, перше з семи жахіть цього дня пройдено. Хоча, якщо подумати, то окрім того факту, що першим уроком була фізика, яку викладала вже, скажімо так, похилого віку пані, яка вже й забила на освіту в цілому, то цей день не був таким й поганим - алгебра, українська література, інформатика, зарубіжна та технології з англійською мовою... А далі лише вихідні. Не найгірший розклад в житті. Хоча зарубіжна теж не солодка штучка - Килю нудило лише від думки про те, що їй знову треба буде проходити нескінченних письменників, яких вона наступного ж тижня і забуде.  
  
Так, _алгебра._ Це ж 310 кабінет? Правильно? Дівчина лише могла йти за широкими спинами своїх побратимів, щоб хоча б не одній загубитися посеред школи. Хоча, здавалось б, вона тут вчиться вже п'ятий рік поспіль, але досі боїться щось переплутати, зайти не в той корпус - вона навіть чітко пам'ятає дивні сни про це. Але вона не загубиться, вона впевнена. Не тут, не з цими дундуками.

\- Килю!  
  
Дівчина обернулася, поки не зустрілася поглядами з Андрієм. Здається, той був трохи стурбований чимось.  
  
\- Даси алгебру списати? - , нарешті запитав він, не зайшовши до кабінету, хоча Киля вже хотіла було переступити через поріг.  
\- Гм? А Квітка не дала?  
\- Батя спалить.  
\- А ти ще більше покричи, щоб він точно почув, - відрубала Киля, остаточно зайшовши до класу та впевнившись, що математика не було, - Чувак, це ж елементарно! Похідна! Перші номери першого, блядь, параграфа! Ти їбанувся?  
\- Я... забув.  
\- Більше схоже на те, що ти забив -, Киля зітхнула з іронією, - Пішли до парт, а там вже розберемось. А де Квітка, до речі?  
\- А звідки мені знати? Ми ж не прив'язані один до одного.  
\- Справедливо.  
  
Килина сіла за першу пару середнього ряду, як і зазвичай, і ліниво потягнулася, неначе тільки що прокинулася. Андрій сів біля неї, нервово озираючись. Дівчина вперше за день помітила, як сонце пригрівало її бліду шкіру. Навіть трохи по-літньому припікало. Проте це не дивина: початок ж вересня! Учні потихеньку збирались в класі, хоча поки навіть і половини класу ще не було. Киля, очевидно не поспішаючи, витягла зошита з сумки та протягла його другові, проте одразу ж налякано відсмикнула його назад, почувши голос пана Ярослава - вчителя математики, та, за дивним збігом, батька Андрія та Квітки.  
  
\- Що ж, ти сам, чи тобі щось підказати? -, спитала вона, намагаючись приховати переляк з несповадінки.  
\- Підкажи, будь ласка.  
  
Дівчина кивнула вчителеві в знак привітання, а потім знову повернулась до Андрія, ліниво прижмуривши очі:  
\- І що саме тобі підказати?  
  
Поки хлопець розгублено пояснював, що йому потрібно, Киля лише дивилася на вихід з кабінету, шукаючи поглядом Квітку. Ну не могла ж вона надовго піти... Квітка... Похідні. Де вона?.. Їбучі точки есктремуму. Стоп. Їбучі?  
  
\- Андрію! -, шикнула Киля, - Ти в своєму розумі?   
  
Той лише потиснув плечима. 

\- Не думаю, що він чує.  
\- _Хто не чує?_  
  
Знайомий, трохи хриплий, але теплий та привітний голос розвіяв Килину тривогу. Квітослава все ж таки тут.

\- Тут твій брат просто лається, наче матрос, - пояснила Килина.  
\- Ти не краща, -, іронічно всміхнулася Квітка, - Я б навіть сказала, що навіть гірша.  
  
Киля трохи почервоніла і, відвівши погляд, присоромлено кашлянула.

\- Не треба тут цейво.  
\- Розслабся, я ж жартую, -, засміялась дебела, - і не засуджую.  
  
Килина лише відпустила нервовий смішок. Ніяково.  
  
\- Точно?  
  
До нещастя дівчат, у розмову встряг Андрій, не давши своїй сестрі відповісти:  
  
\- Квітко, сідаємо на місце?  
\- Ага, -, відповіла Квітка, все ще дивлячись на подругу.  
  
Хлопець встав та пішов, забравши з собою сестру, натомість до Килі підсіла руда дівчина та почала активно готуватися до уроку. "Ох, чорт, точно" - , подумала Килина і теж потягнулася за своїми речами.   
  
\- Килю, люба, ти точно не проти, що я підсіла? -, раптом спитала руда, крутячи в руках пенал.  
\- А чого я маю бути проти?  
\- Ну, це, напевно, несподівано...  
\- Все нормально, справді. До речі, чому ти так вирішила зробити, Марусю?  
  
Маруся присоромлено відвела погляд. Ох чорт.  
  
\- Ти не маєш мені говорити, все в порядку, -, поспішила заспокоїти її Киля, - Не варто було питати... Вибач.  
\- Нічого, я просто посварилася з Кирилом.  
\- М-м-м, -, протягнула дівчина, намагаючись якось підтримати, -, Зрозуміло. Місце біля мене вільне в будь-який час, та й і я з тобою будь-коли поговорю, ти знаєш.  
\- Ага, дякую...  
  
Дзвінок знову пронизливо заскавчав, оголошуючи початок уроку. Як тільки він замовк, один за одним заходила решта класу з вже прокуреними голосами та шлейфом запаху цигаркового диму. "Чудово" -, подумала Киля, слухаючи іронічні зауваження вчителя про те, що, скоріш за все, увесь клас збереться лише під сьомий урок, - "Ще не почався навчальний рік, а мені знову це все винюхувати". Дружба з (відносно) правильними "Шевчученятами", як Квітку та Андрія називало пів школи, мала свої наслідки - Киля досі не звикла до того, що більшість її ровесників зараз шукають "доросле життя" в алкоголі та цигарках. Вона не засуджувала, але почувалась трохи некомфортно поруч з ними, вислуховуючи нескінченні історії про те, як "водили Вову ригать" та як їх мало гуртом не спалили мєнти. Їй здавалося, що вони належать до іншої, незнайомої для неї культури. І апропріацією цієї культури вона займатись зовсім не хотіла, тому трималась якнайдалі, хоч і почувалась трохи самотньою через це.

Проте життя не оберталося ні навколо "поганих компаній", ні навколо "правильних дітей". Воно оберталося навколо самого себе. А ще непотрібних філософських роздумів на уроці математики, звісно. Киля декілька раз намагалась заглибитися в тему уроку, як-не-як виловлюючи слова пана Ярослава, проте вона знов і знов безпорадно поринала у свої думку. Власне, це не й так і страшно - все одно це всього лише повторення вже пройденого матеріалу. Маруся щось зосереджено записувала у зошит - Килина це помітила лише краєчком ока, поки дивилася кудись вдалечінь у вікно. Будинки, як завжди, сіріли на тлі усміхнено-блакитного неба і, купаючись у сонячному промінні, відпочивали від сотень своїх мешканців, що розбіглися по справах.

\- _Що таке критичні точки, гм, пані Акилино?_

Голос вчителя застав Килю як грім серед ясного дня, проте і вона була не дурепою, тому одразу ж випрямила спину і впевнено відповіла:

\- Точки, де похідна функції дорівнює нулю або ж не існує. Правильно?

\- Правильно, -, посміхнувся пан Ярослав, трохи спантеличений різкою та слушною відповіддю.  
  
\- Ури-и-ила , -, почулося з дальньої частини класу. Хтось тихенько загиготів.

\- А ти так уриєш? -, блискавично відреагувала Киля, повернувшись на звук голосу.

\- Слушне запитання, -, додав математик.  
  
\- Нє, ну тут вже і закопали-и-и!  
  
Клас вибухнув реготом. Дівчина теж почала сміятися, автоматично заправляючи коротке хвилясте волосся назад.

\- Килю, не відволікайся від уроку, добре? -, спитав Ярослав Вікторович, повертаючись до пояснення теми.  
\- Угу.

* * *

Урок минув, як завжди, спокійно, з дивною сумішшю жартів та страждань через математику. Хоча, якщо враховувати, що Шевчуки (власне пан Ярослав та його дружина, Оксана, вчителька біології та мати Квітки та Андрія) були єдиними вчителями, які не давили на учнів в перший ж тиждень навчання нотаціями про прийдешнє ЗНО, то страждань було і не так і багато.  
  
Та і весь день був лінивим - всі займались тим, чим заманеться, замість навчання, а на перервах бігали на двір трохи погулянки, поки дозволяє погода. Киля вже традиційно вешталась коло "Шевчученят" і насолоджувалась залишками літа. Свого останнього безтурботного літа. Дівчині не хотілось його відпускати, хоч і треба, тому могла лише чіплятися за те, що є - вже ослабле тепло сонця та ясне небо, що де-не-де було заплямоване далекими-далекими хмаринками.  
  
Діти почали радісно кричати і вилітати з школи, і на їх тлі Киля, що була нижчою за деяких з п'ятикласників, Андрій, який був лише трохи вищим за інших хлопців свого віку, та майже двох-метрова Квітка виглядали дещо незграбно. Вони протиснулись через натовп та чкурнули в сторону житлових масивів, щоб не зустріти по дорозі когось зайвого. Раптом Слава, як її інколи любила дражнити Килина, кивнула Андрієві головою на знак згоди в чомусь і повернулася до подруги:  
  
\- Гей, ти завтра вільна?  
\- Авжеж, чого ти питаєш?  
\- Ми тут з Андрієм хочемо на Дніпро поїхати. Типу самі, без батьків. Ти з нами?

Киля насупила брови, задумавшись. Чи хотіла вона? Звісно! Тоді чому ні?  
  
\- Якщо мама дозволить, -, врешті-решт відповіла вона, зупинившись перед пішохідним переходом: світлофор блимав червоним.  
\- А чого не дозволить?  
\- Дійсно. Але я на всяк випадок все ж таки спитаю її.  
  
Квітка потисла плечима:  
  
\- Як хочеш.  
  
Жовте світло. Зелене. Трійця пішла через дорогу, в ніяковому мовчанні.  
  
\- Я вам напишу, -, озвалася Киля вже на тій стороні дороги, - Ви через гостинки підете?  
\- Можемо і тебе провести, якщо хочеш, -, відповів Андрій, занурившись у свої думки.  
\- Все нормально, я сама.  
\- Добре, -, сказала Квітка, обійнявши подругу, - Спишемось.  
  
Здавалось б, звичайний дружній жест на прощання, але Киля чогось зніяковіла, немов вони зробили це вперше. І зніяковіла в якомусь теплому сенсі цього слова. Немов після прогулянки на морозі вона почала мити руки гарячою водою - спочатку несподівано, і вона немов на голках, але як тільки звикла до цього, то вже і не хочеться цього припиняти. Проте треба було - дебела врешті-решт відпустила подругу з посмішкою на обличчі.  
  
\- Бувайте.  
\- І ти не пропадай.  
  
  



End file.
